


Made For You

by StripedScribe



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Matt Gets a Cat, Matt Murdock is Allergic to Cats, Post-Season/Series 03, Scrabble, daredevilexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: 'All of these lines across my faceTell you the story of who I am'In which our favourite trio weather through a storm in the only possible way, and also Matt adopts a cat.For the Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2019, for Major_General, fulfilling prompts of the word 'perfidy' and the song  'The Story' by Brandi Carlile





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [major_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/gifts).

“They forecast scattered showers! Not a freaking thunderstorm!” Foggy stormed back from the door, slamming it shut against the howling wind outside. They were only supposed to stay for an extra hour, to finish up on a case before court in a few days. A kid, framed for a murder someone else committed, it was all over the news, and her parent’s couldn’t afford a lawyer. They were regulars to the Nelson’s shop, and had quickly been ushered to the law firm when the news hit. Of course they would take it on, no charge, and the family wept with tears into the lawyer’s shoulders, grateful for someone, anyone to believe them, believe the truth. The girl, Lilah, had hung around with the wrong people, been caught up in a robbery gone wrong. Slower than the others, the police had caught her, closest to a scene where a shopkeeper had died. 

But now it instead looked like they would be sheltering in the back of Nelson’s Meats, as the skies opened up around them. The shop itself had shut a few hours ago, Theo and the other staff heading home before the rain hit, a quick shout back of ‘Don’t stay too late, you’ll get stuck here!’ Like always, hindsight was a bitch, and so now here they were, stuck in their makeshift office, hoping the power didn’t go out.

Outside, the rain continued to pelt down, bouncing off the sidewalks and windows in a cacophony of noise. The few brave souls driving inched through deep water, headlights dazzling as they shone through the darkness. Somewhere in the distance, sirens started up, a wail of mourning as crews struggled to get to where they were needed. Matt flinched, standing as though to leave, before being dragged back to his chair by two pairs of hands. “You’ll never make it Matt, let them do their job, you won’t be able to help in this. No one should be out in this.” Foggy turned on the radio, a old heirloom abandoned in the shop, hoping for the music, the talking of news hosts to drown out the sounds outside a little. Through the tinny speakers, warnings went out to those in the area, to stay inside, to not make any unnecessary trips. Karen had her laptop open, and online, people were sending pictures of the storm, videos as lightning hit. Reaching out to families, all stranded in different places, at work, at home, or whichever building was closest.

They all jumped as thunder rumbled through the sky again, Foggy and Karen peering through the window as lightning forked across the rooftops, illuminating the steadily darkening sky. Foggy counted under his breath as each hit, counting the distance of the storm.

“It’s getting closer.” Foggy paced around, unplugging their office items, closing the blinds back down over the front door and windows. “Keep away from the windows in case they shatter. The power might go out if it hits one of the lines.” He started to look in a cupboard. “I think, dad always kept torches in here somewhere, just in case.” From the cupboard, he pulled out a couple of torches, along with a packet of batteries and a dusty cardboard box.

“Ohh that’s where that ended up. I have our entertainment for the evening! Scrabble! Find a space for us to play!”

“Our Scrabble?” Matt questioned, clearing an area on the table for a board to be set up, moving laptops and notes aside, and rearranging chairs.

”Yeah! I knew I’d left it somewhere at home when we moved out, not sure how it ended up here of all places though.” He passed off a torch to Karen, before unboxing the game set onto the table.

Pocketing the torch, Karen drew up a scoreboard for the game. “What makes it your Scrabble?” 

“My very kind parents thought we were getting too bored at Columbia, so for Christmas one year bought us Scrabble. Braille Scrabble, so my blind friend here can actually play without having to rely one me, I mayyy have cheated one too many time when having to help him with board games.” Matt coughed, but to a keen ear, it could almost sound like the word ‘Monopoly’, and attempted to glare in Foggy’s direction. “I never trusted him at Christmas again. Your poor mother, she wasn’t impressed with you bullying your poor blind friend.” His voice rang with sarcasm, but also fondness. Karen passed around the bag of tiles, each person reaching out, to grab their tiles and place them on their rack.

”I mean, that was the same year she basically decided to adopt you though, after you’d survived meeting the whole Nelson clan.” At these words, a brief shudder went through Matt, as memories resurfaced.

“Karen, did you know just how many cousins he has?! So many, too many. And aunts and uncles and nieces and nephews.” ”It’s all in good fun though, there’s nothing quite like a Nelson Christmas. The food, seeing family, opening presents. Mostly the food though, they can certainly cook.”

“Fun. Unless you’re me. Far far too many people in one place, even though I know they mean well.” He muttered, running a hand over his tiles, turning them the right way up on the stand, shuffling them into some semblance of order. 

“Matt, you go first, then clockwise?” He started to complain, then laughed, as he noticed Foggy tracing a circle, as though to work out which way that was. Gathering his tiles, he placed down four, S-O-L-D, which Karen quickly scored, offering him the bag to replace the tiles.

“Ouch, poor hand Matt? Just 5?” Foggy placed down his tiles, each clicking into place, before he announced his go. “Diner, down from sold. 12 I believe, my lovely scorekeeper?” He rattled around for his replacement tiles as Karen placed her go, narrating her score and placement. The game continued, each placing another round, and their scores quickly tallying up.

“And, after the second round, Foggy is in the lead with 30, then me on 21, and Matt is slacking with just 14.” The lights flickered, off then back on again, and both Foggy and Karen jumped, before the former carried on with a run-through of their game so far.

“And, it appears as though we’re finally in danger of losing our electricity, so Matt could be in with a chance, if he’s the only one who can see the board. Now, back to the game in question, and the devil must play.”

A slow, wicked grin had worked it’s way onto Matt’s face, even as the lights crashed out on them finally. The radio switched from music to news, ‘Blackouts have been reported across Hell’s Kitchen. Stay inside, don’t travel, keep away from windo-’ The sound crackled, then cut out, leaving them in near silence, but for the rain pattering outside. As torches flashed into life, Matt’s grin seemed even more sinister in the shadows, a smile from the devil, as he slowly, deliberately placed down tiles.

“Ouch.”

“Mhmm. I take it all back Matt, you are definitely no longer slacking.”

“Perfidy. Triple letter on R and Y, 50 bonus for placing all your tiles. 76. Sneaky.”

“All those years in college paid off, obscure words, thank you. Although speaking on that, Karen, did Foggy ever tell you what he did yesterday?”

“No?” If looks could kill, Matt would by now be a pile of ash, as it was, he was unfazed by the glare Foggy was sending his way. “What did he do?”

“So you know Ms Clayton up the road?” ”The one with the cats?” Karen questioned, the game abandoned for now, her pen and the scoreboard sprawled across the table.

“Yes, we bumped into her yesterday, and you know how she is, she always has to know how we’re all doing.”

”Bless her, she means well, she gets lonely I think, without her wife now.” Foggy sat silently, softly glaring at the pair, arms crossed, his face obscured by shadow.

“So one of her cats has had kittens, and she invited us around to go see them, which was sweet of her. But this traitor here, said he couldn’t because he had a meeting, but that I would love to.”

His head now in his hands, Foggy whispered “I didn’t have a meeting, I went home and slept.”

“I know. Traitor. Anyway, I went and saw these kittens, which, by the way, so fluffy, and after half an hour of trying not to sneeze, Imayhaveadoptedacat.”

”What?! You’re allergic Matt, that won’t work, you can’t have a cat.”

Matt grinned, before continuing. “Sphynx’s don’t have fur, can’t be allergic to cat fur if it doesn’t have any.”

“Aren’t they the ugly alien cats?” Karen asked, “They’re like rats.” She shuddered, before seeing the heartbroken look on Matt’s face. “I mean, it’s really good that you’re not allergic to them though…”

“A cat Matt. A cat. You who said you’d never have a pet because you don’t have the time, and now you go off and adopt a cat without even letting me come along. Treason! Pure betrayal Matthew. I never even realised Ms Clayton had hairless cats, how come you’re adopting one?”

“She was fostering her, she was a stray, seemed to have a bit of a rough life, she’s covered in scars. Asked if I knew anyone interested, and when I met her, she wouldn’t leave me alone. She’s adorable.” The pure joy on his face was almost unrecognisable, a blush breaking through the purple bruises scattered across his skin.

“When do you bring her home? And why didn’t I know about this already Matty?”

“I can get her tomorrow, but I need to pick up some things for her, and make my apartment safe. Could, could you come with me to the shop?” Nervously he removed his glasses, rubbing hands over his eyes, before leaving them folded on the table.

“Yes! You are not abandoning me to cat shop by yourself Murdock, your cat needs the best she can have. Wait, does she have a name yet?”

“She’s been calling her Jam for now, her neighbour’s kid names a lot of the kittens. I don’t know that it fits though, I might change it. Oh, actually I think there might be a photo of her on my phone, Mia was playing with it.”

He passed his phone over to Foggy, who quickly brought up the photos, the light from the screen illuminating their faces. “She took pictures of more than just the cats Matt!” He laughed, “There’s some lovely ones of you in here. Awww that one’s adorable, can I print it? Mom would love to see it, this kids actually pretty decent at taking pictures, even on phone that’s probably older than her. Ouch.” With that comment, Matt had, lightly, punched Foggy across the table.

“What even is the picture Fogs?”

“Oh yeah. You’re holding Jam, and just looking down at her, it’s obvious you didn’t know it was being taken. It’s a little out of focus, but you both look so peaceful.” He passed the phone onto Karen, who smiled as she saw the picture.

“It’s such a cute picture Matt.”

He huffed, “’m not cute.”

“You’re a handsome wounded duck Matty.”

The storm passed, and with it the lights came back on. The trio wandered back to Matt’s, being the closest apartment, where they crashed for the night, not wanting to travel any further in the darkness. In the morning, they cat-proofed the apartment, before journeying to the pet shop, where they loaded up with supplies. Foggy bought far far too many cat toys and treats, determined to make Jam the most spoilt cat in Hell’s Kitchen. After returning to Matt’s, and setting up all her things, it was time to go and pick up his new roommate.

They never knew Foggy could squeal so loudly, when they opened the door to Ms Claytons, and a pack of kittens swarmed for their feet. He simply dropped to the floor. “I’m sorry Matt, I never should have abandoned you, they’re so cute! There’s so many of them!”

“You’re still a traitor. Can anyone see Jam?” The onslaught of cats was suddenly making his eyes and nose water again, and he couldn’t pick her out amongst the other cats. Ms Clayton brought her out in her arms, softly passing her over to Matt, whose face lit up, before they softly rubbed noses. “Hello again sweetie, ready to come home?”

Thanks were passed, and promises to come back and visit, before Jam was put in the newly bought carrier. They walked back to the apartment, planning to take her to the vet the next day to be registered, but for now, to relax, and let her settle into her new home. Discussions about her name were also made, with the thought to look for something more suitable, as Jam didn’t quite seem to fit with her personality.

As the carrier was opened, a song was playing on the radio, which seemed almost fitting to her life.

_ All of these lines across my face _

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_ So many stories of where I've been _

_ And how I got to where I am _

_ But these stories don't mean anything _

_ When you've got no one to tell them to _

_ It's true, I was made for you _

_ _

Karen simply said one word. “Brandi?”

“Brandi. I like it. Welcome home Brandi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks brandywine421 for saving me from this unruly picture which did not want to be uploaded

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahhh I fucked up slightly, in regards to the scrabble scores, so pretend that in this odd version of scrabble you only get 6 tiles a time on a rack. Would have changed it, but realised on the day of posting, and won’t have time to edit the image and the scores and everything... Whoops! Hopefully no one even noticed…


End file.
